Another operation operation falling angel
by fallengamer13
Summary: This story is linked to my other story 'A new gundam operation, Operation shooting star' so people who want some 'side story' to the series should read this and this does alternate dimesion traveling for those that want to know before they read this and i might bumb up the rating in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Reverse/re:birth

What if besides the other team in the SEED universe their was a team in the OO universe? In this story I will tell the adventures of a team who fights for their convictions and beliefs!

Hello everyone who decides to read this crossover fanfic! I'm glad that you took the time to look at my fanfic and I wont ask you to review if what you want to do is read to pass the time...and to those who don't have accounts please take this as inspiration to look at other writings other writers have made :)!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot maybe however the Gundam franchise belongs to bandai, toei, and all others that own Gundam and the kits.

Before the Gundam's launch in operation shooting star...

"We now just need people for the other area's?" Aeolia schenburg say's to the trinity siblings while walking to the spherical 2. "Why not more people like them?" Nena replies inquisitively. "Because we used the last of our GN drives that we could use for them the only things left are THOSE." Aeolia replies to the shock of the Siblings. "You mean the black GN drives?" Michael replies in horror.

"The very same, I don't think anyone can use those drives without death involved in their future." Aeolia replies while finally reaching a nearby dock with 4 GN drive with a black color scheme with gold lines on it and weird Black-Gold GN particles coming out of them. "Well I pity the bastards who use them in their mobile suits...those drives should have never existed...right?" Johann replies to which everyone agree's before the drives start to activate and glow on their own to their shock and surprise as a portal opens and 4 people come flying through...

Before the portal opens

"Hey Brianna! Logan! Get over here and help us with these new supplies." Yells a soldier to two other soldier who are in Afghanistan. "R-right Micky!" Logan replies while lifting the crate carefully...and dropping it on his foot. "Son of a-!" Brianna exclaims as she grabs a fallen grenade out of it. "That was extremely stupid Logan! I am officially sending you to kitchen duty!" Micky yells to which Logan cringes and agrees while slowly walking toward the kitchen to begin cooking.

"It wasn't even his fault Micky! Look at everything in this damn crate!" Brianna yells while holding her hands against her hips...to which Micky screams. "Oh-ho-ho! Do I sense feelings from the 'Icy queen of the Sahara' toward the new rookie?" to which Brianna gets flushed and replies in quick fashion. "N-No I'm here to tell you that-!" "It doesn't matter! your sharing the same duty as him woman for arguing with a superior officer!" Micky interrupts her while causing her to run off to help Logan with their new job...

"*sigh* Why does this keep happening to me I wish I was home watching my old shows." Logan replies while taking off his helmet and army jacket to begin cooking for the 'troops'. "Don't worry about that ass Micky Logan you'll get your chance to shine!" Brianna replies while also taking off her helmet and jacket. "Y-yeah I guess your right Brianna!" Logan replies shyly while putting on the apron so he wont hurt himself...and reviews what he looks like.

Logan is a man about 6'4 and has black hair with dark brown eyes and is wearing underneath the apron a pair of Brown desert color pants with a white undershirt that shows that he isn't very strong in the muscles. "_I will never be a 'man' like my family wanted me to *Sigh* I even doubt that a girl would even look at me in this state." _Logan thinks to himself as he starts to prepare cooking dinner and then starts to look over at his compatriot.

Brianna is a surprisingly tall for a woman at a 6'2' and has a deep dark color for her skin with sky blue eyes and red hair down to her neck that seems to make her an extravagant jewel in a desert (ironically). She also seems to be wearing the same type of attire that he is wearing in the same colors however her bust is showing at a D to E cup size and only further adds to her extravagance. "_And I doubt that my compatriot here thinks me more than a comrade and not a friend!" _Logan replies again in his head as he looks at her and quickly turns his head away before she notices him staring at her.

After the cooking was finished they served it to the soldier's without any trouble until..."I see that the ice queen finally starting to know her place in a kitchen!" Micky replies to which everyone in the cafeteria starts to turn at him in anger except Brianna who then walks away ignoring him before.."And I see that the ice queen's boy toy Logan here is just a puppet for her!" to which she stops and turns her head toward him in anger. "What did you just say?" she replies with hate clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh just that your boy toy here has a weird hobby of making model kits here!" Micky replies while holding up one of Logan's model kits that he obtained his from grandparents in japan for downtime. "And that this hobby has got to stop before he messes with more soldier's mind's about dress up and dolls!" he yells before ripping it apart and smashing it into pieces with his tray...to which everyone looks at Logan and sees that he is not reacting to anything but is staying where he is. "Now let's see here a letter from his sister?" Micky replies as he takes a letter out and waves it in front of everyone there. "Well more like a will because she's dead now bitch!" Micky yells as he rips the letter up to which everyone immediately gets up and starts to walk out until..

play Dead of Alive by ISSA

Micky is then kicked out of the cafeteria's tent to everyone's surprise and shock that someone did that...or because the person who came out was Logan! "**IM GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES!"** Logan screams in hate before he cracks his hands and neck before flipping his left hand out and shaking it before Micky pulls out a M14 pistol and says "Well now I can kill you and have fun!" before pulling the trigger at Logan and hitting him...but surprisingly he is still standing to everyone's amazement and horror.

"**Sa omai no tsumi yo kazerou! **(which means in Japanese 'now count up your sins!') Logan yells before he jump kicks Micky in the face and knocking away his gun and starts to punch him repeatedly with Micky yelling "Screw you bastard!" and attempts to pull out his combat knife before Logan disengages and then puts one knee down on the ground while covering his bullet wound with blood coming out of it before Micky charges him...but not before Logan does a roundhouse kick on Micky and knocking him down.

"Next time you don't mess with my family and friends! and you'd better remember that in the hell you are going to go through!" Logan yells as he walks away with Brianna looking at him in a new light and helps him to the infirmary...until...

"If I can't have the ice queen, no bastard will!" Micky yells as he grabs his gun and is about to shoot them both when the gun is shot out of his hands by a senior officer. "Lieutenant Micky! What in the all Nine Hells are you doing pointing a gun with your subordinates and attacking them!" the officer replies while having Military Police grab Micky and take him to the brig...and the officer running to see how bad the situation is.

later.

"Well He's fine now the bullet wound didn't hit anything major it just went caused him to bleed surprisingly slow so I just fixed him up...but he wont be able to do anything for at least 3 weeks with the stress he has endured by that bastard Micky," the doctor replies while talking with the superior officer and after getting the main idea of the situation sends Micky to headquarters for a trial and review of all the missions he has been on for fear of past issues with civilians.

"Gotta admit I'm glad that this is over with?" Logan replies while resting with other troops coming by to see how the 'bad-ass' is doing in recovery after surviving a bullet wound. "You idiot don't you realize your injured for something so...!" Brianna starts before she quiets down as she sees he is taking the ripped apart letter that Micky had and reading it while crying.

"_I should have reported Micky's fucking actions earlier and none of this would have happened to Logan! God damn it 'ice queen of the Sahara' my ass! If I was just even a tenth as good as I was then this would have been over then!" _Brianna berates herself in her head.

"I wonder if I should just head home?" Logan replies to which causes everyone to look at him in shock...to which Logan replies. "I'm not cut out for battles the only things I'm really cut out for are cooking and making models and that's about it!" and then Brianna then slaps him on the shoulder. "Then just do those things here instead of battle! That way you don't have to leave your new friends here!" she replies to which everyone agrees with her and then see that a weird particle was falling near them. "What the hell is this?" replies a soldier who tries to grab the particle but it moves through him toward Logan.

"So you are...I see..so you want me to go on a journey? That sounds interesting!" Logan replies to no-one in particular to which everyone looks at him like he's lost his mind before a black-gold portal opens up and Logan surprisingly gets up while still under morphine's effects. "W-Wait Logan!" Brianna starts before she attempts to grab him...and passes through him! "What the fuck!" She says as she sees Logan talking again to someone out of her sight. "So is it alright if she can come?...What do you mean there's a problem?...okay fine if she want to come with us then she can decide here!" Logan then turns to her while starting to disintegrate into the portal to everyone's shock. "So do you want to go on a adventure Brianna? To a universe that no-one here has stepped a foot in and fly?" Logan then holds out his hand which is rapidly starting to disintegrate. "G-God damn it yes!" Brianna shouts before she grabs his hand and goes into the portal with it closing...

In Russia.

"This is horrible!" yells a tall man in a thick Russian accent and language...the reason for this is because the man is witnessing a crime in front of him near the riverbank while looking for a way to the bridge..."If I'm going to die someday then I might as well help the lady out!" the Russian yells while screaming for 'mother Russia' and rips of his coat and hat while rushing toward the people.

The Russian man has a pale white hair that seems to be bleached white from some form of accident. The man looks to be in his late 40's and is wearing an entire black attire because of the snow. The man seems to be at least 6'9' with pale white skin.

After reaching the woman and fighting off her attackers the man then sees if she's alright. "T-Thank you comrade!" the lady replies in a similar Russian accent and language. "No problem ma'am now I just need to help keep you warm before you freeze!" the man replies while putting his coat around her to her worry of him.."Don't worry about me I'll be fine it will take more than cold weather to kill little old Nikolai Volkov!" the man now named Nikolai replies to the woman's relief as the police arrive hearing of the attack and helping the woman into the car and arresting the unconscious attackers and also thanking Nikolai for his deeds.

After waving goodbye to them he starts to walk to the bridge and sits down on the edge of the corner to reminisce about the past of his and holding out a picture of a family which includes him near a nuclear power plant...

"*sigh* if only we knew if that would have happened." Nikolai replies while looking at the picture somberly and sadly...and a fierce wind attempting to knock the picture out of his hand...to which it fails. After tucking the picture away Nikolai decides that he should go to the lake side and see if any of his old 'comrades' while getting up he slips and about to fall of the bridge when another weird portal like the first two opens and in his shock falls into it...

In south Vietnam?

"Pilot you are now clear for the test-run proceed!" the radio tower replies to the man inside proto-type aircraft. "Roger command beginning test-run." the man replies with an unusual mixture of north and south Vietnams accent and in a very stoic tone. The man then launches the prototype aircraft into the air with no problem and starts to begin training missions for the command to evaluate the effectiveness of the aircraft. "Okay now we are going to see how high up the proto-xxx can go pilot can you give an accent-?" the control states before being interrupted by com chatter...

"-pilot of the proto-XXX we have a code 4 situation here!" the tower replies to which the pilot replies. "Roger control what is the situation over?" the man sounds tense. "There are unknown drones on the flight path here and we have no clue what they are here for and data gathered from their flight path puts them on a flight path with our most densely packed military installations and civilian city's! We need to take those birds down before they can do what they are sent here to do as we can't identify if they have payloads so we are ordering you to land and end the test-!" the command replies as the man interrupts them. "Sorry command I'm disobeying order's to begin an intercept mission to stop the drones!" as he says this he preps the Proto-XXX's weapons systems.

"Pilot you don't have any missile's installed into your craft and your chain-guns have very limited ammo because of test purposes! You don't even have training to handle dogfights yet!" the command replies to which the man replies carefully.

"I know that but by the time you can order other aircraft to the air most of our areas will probably be attacked! The best thing I can do is stall the ships and if worse comes to worse I'll self destruct the proto-XXX to eliminate the targets!" The man replies to which the command panics.

"But your using an experimental energy source! We don't even know the explosion radius if it does go off and even if it does the safety pro cautions in the proto-XXX at this moment are locked so that you cant escape in the incident of that!" The man then trembles and replies.

"I'm prepared for the worst that's why I'm an air-craft test pilot and you'd better remember that ma'am!" the man replies while also saying. "And for the history books my name is Xian-fang-suun! Child of opposing countries of war with borders and activating the camera's safe recording mode so that you can get the data intact off of the destroyed aircraft incase of self-destruct!" the man now named Xian replies while taking off the safety systems and diverting subsystems and unneeded systems for an increase in power.

"...I'm sorry Xian-fang-suun for this request you have now full permission to begin Interception operation 'aegis' !" command replies while they salute their cadet. "Thank you!" Xian replies in English while flying to the drones...for his first and probably last mission.

After reaching the drones he sees that there are 20 of them armed with chain-guns and old missiles made into bombs. "Damn terrorists! Who the hell do you think I am! I'm the person who's going to send your toys to the scrap-heap!" Xian replies while shooting at the drones which dodge his shots. "Crap!" Xian replies as he gets a missile's lock on him...to which he cuts power and then destroys 3 drones. "Command I count 3 bogies eliminated out of the 20 seen here with old type bombs for confirmation!" Xian replies to which command replies "good now just stall them for another 3 minutes and we will get you backup!"

"roger!" Xian replies as he dodges the machines and is hit in the after engines. "Damn! command I've been hit from the engines and I'm down to thirty percent of power...Oh no they are prepping to launch their missiles I will begin to hold position and stop the incoming drones with the last of my ammo and power!" Xian replies while ripping off his air breather and diverts power back into the targeting systems. "J-Just hold on a bit longer Xian the other pilots will be there in 1 minute to help-!" the command starts before receiving a warning signal from the triple x. "Oh no-Xian you have to eject now the main core was damaged in that last run you have to eject now!" Command order's...before Xian replies.

play Namida no Mukou

"Command I'm going to get rid of the missiles and most drones with the self destruct now!" Xian replies while entering a code into the proto. "N-no don't do it Xian you have to eject now and then we'll activate the self destruct!" the command replies while looking at their console and gasping that, because of the damage to the proto the triple x can only take in manual codes. "Sorry command looks like this was my last mission as well! Just make this last request of a patriotic man count!" Xian replies as he completes the self destruct code with a Y/N on the command module.

"Y-Yes Xian?" command replies scared. "Find the punks who did this so this wont occur again in our ever-existing world!" Xian replies while hitting the Y on the command and a timer appearing counting down from 5 seconds...and accelerating toward the drones.

While this was happening another weird portal opens in front of Xian and when he passes through it the Aircraft keeps on going without its pilot...and implodes destroying the missiles and drones with a loud bang and the 1 drone still going toward the city...until it is shot down by other flight craft.

"Command I'm sorry that we were so late! We had to get in a new Aircraft because there was a problem with our missile's targeting software...the Proto-XXX was self-destructed with no survivor's and has eliminated all but one drone which was destroyed with extreme prejudice...the pilot has earned a hero's honor and rest for his services!" the leader of the squadron replies to which command somberly agrees.

Back to the present.

"Ow!" X4 as the people from above start to come through the portal and land on each other. "Okay that is definitely new?" replies Logan as he see's the Xian coughing badly and start to help him up and remove his mask and see that he has Dark blonde hair with gray eyes. "T-thank you pal!" Xian replies while shaking his hand and helping everyone else up.

"Now where in all of mother Russia are we!" replies Nikolai after the introductions to each other and seeing an increase in the particles from before? "It seems that the Drives chose them?" Aeolia replies in shock as he notices the increase in power from the drives. "Seems that way Grandpa Schenburg?" Nena replies to which everyone turns their heads toward them and Logan jumps into Brianna's arms (much like scooby doo to shaggy:). "A-Aeolia Schenburg and the Trinity siblings! Aren't you guys dead?" Logan screams to which the other three widen their eyes and Brianna blushingly puts Logan down.

"W-Why are we here wherever we are?" Brianna replies in slight worry as the particles keep on coming out and start to form Gundam's...To which Logan widens his eyes and notices the one of the Gundam's there. "T-that's the Strike Gundam! But why does it have the exia and blitz's armaments?" Logan replies while being lifted by the particles to everyone's shock toward the Gundam.

The Gundam looks like the strike exactly for its body except that at some points on its armor it has Gold GN condensers with gold lines running through it and it has instead of the its chest a modified Strike freedom chest with two arm chain-gun/missiles like what is on its shoulders but on its chest with the chest cannon on there. The color scheme of the Strike looks like a light blue where the white is and the blue is replace with a gray and the black is replaced with a white with the red where it is.

On its shoulders are two shoulders like the original Exia's with extra armor on it with extra condensers under it...except that instead of the beam sabers there are two Excalibur ship sword that the strike uses in its sword form with two cannons near the back much like the cannons in buster mode. Also on the back is an intricate backpack using parts from the Aile pack and a weird wings on it holding DRAGOONS? On the Gundam's right arm is the blitz's arm weapon in a paint scheme like the main body and instead of the missiles attached to it are 3 dragoons.

On its left arm is the Exia's blade weapon however the Gundam's weapon is changed significantly with the shield of the exia replacing the shield on the weapon and a rifle like the one the strike uses is in the place where the GN pistol attachment is with the blade looking like the GN sword Kai. On the gun dams hips are the two extensions much like exia's however in them are the two boomerang blades that the Sword Strike use's. On its knees are two beam sabers like the regen duel and are combinable.

The Gundam's eyes then Glow a weird gold-black light and bows down to the ground and to everyone's shock replies "My meister has arrived! Finally with my siblings we will show what the Twin 2 drive's power is in one drive each!" the Gundam replies with the other Gundam's nodding in agreement to everyone's terror. "S-So what's your name partner?" Logan replies while looking at the Gundam. "My name? I don't have one you name me." the Gundam replies and Logan pauses for a second to think "Why don't I call you the Reborn's Striker Gundam!" Logan replies after seeing the colors and being reminded of the reborn's Gundam. "Okay meister!" the Striker replies while motioning the other gun dams to their meister's.

* * *

A Gundam that looks somewhat like the hail buster with increased artillery and having parts of the virtue attached to it as a cannon in the middle and side condensers. The condensers are much like the Gundam virtue's and have the same properties to compress particles however they deploy an even bigger field of effect. The cannon in the middle is accompanied with extra 3 round vulcans with missile pods that are together in a fashion like the heavy arms Gundam...on the cannon it is the GN bazooka 2 which can be split apart and used in the Gundam hands. The Gundam also has a beam saber in each arm attached like the Heavy arms Gundam army knife.

The backpack to the Gundam includes twice the backpacks weapons as the hail buster and are already combined to allow long range artillery burst without the Gundam hands touching them and they can be separated to fire as their different selves...an attachment to the legs which include GN micro missile pods with increased power. The colors of this Gundam has a very dark green where the green is and the orange of the Gundam is replaced with crimson. The Gundam's GN condensers are Gold like the Striker and have the GN drive in the core of the Gundam.

"So this is mine I guess tovarish (Russian for comrade)?" Nikolai replies while looking at the Gundam unusually calm despite its massive firepower. "I guess so Tovarish so can you think of a good name for me?" The Gundam replies in a Russian accent like Nikolai to which everyone turns their head at the Gundam weirdly. "How about Gundam virtuous breaker?" Nikolai replies as the Gundam nods and opens up its cockpit in the lower region of its chest.

* * *

"This is new?" Brianna replies as she looks at a Gundam which looks like the Gundam regen duel except that the colors of it are a sky blue for the orange parts and the white on the Gundam is replaced with the orange on its other parts. For the Gundam's armaments it has pretty much the same armaments except that on the back of the skirt armor are two hand rail guns. For the Gundam's backpack it includes two _Gae bolg_ launchers to be used on its shoulders and has two rifles that the duel uses on its hips. On its arms are two GN sniper rifle 2's on it in machine gun mode. On the Gundam's chest are two GN pistol 2's with a beam saber where the sights used to be on the underside of the barrel. On the Gundam's knee's are 3 beam saber's each of the OO type with the ability to pull them at any angle and activate them. last and not least are GN shield and rifle bit 1 on its rear leg area.

"So what going to my name Ma am!" the Gundam replies in a very female voice to which the other people are shocked. "Y-Your a girl?" They reply with the Gundam pointing its guns at them. "Is there a problem?" she says calmly while everyone is shaking there heads no. "I guess your name will be the dueling sniper Gundam!" Brianna replies to which the Gundam scope on its head like the dynames and the screen like cheridum's come up and she agrees.

* * *

"So we're partners?" Xian replies as he looks at the Gundam with awe. The Gundam shares traits with the Aegis Gundam and can transform into another form with the nebula blitz's backpack attached to the back of it with instead of the spears on it are blasters/thrusters. The Gundam paint scheme matches the nebula blitz's perfectly but instead of the black it is replaced with gray. The Gundam's armaments include the Aegis's rifle attached to its shields and in its hand are 2 GN rifle 2's with 2 arios's GN beam rifle that it used as part of its heavy weapon pack. Also attached to it are the XN raiser's GN buster sword 3 on its back and a heavy missile pack for multiple target interception. The shield of the Aegis is on two arms now and it can split apart like the kyrios shield/heat blade.

"H-hello meister I'm pleased to finally meet you eep!" The Gundam replies in a kid's voice and hides behind the dueling sniper Gundam. To which the striker replies. "Our little brother here is a very shy individual so it will be nice to see him come out a bit." "Well I'm naming him the Aegis defiance in my role to protect my home!" Xian replies with everyone looking at him weird but the aegis opens up its cockpit and allows him in.

* * *

line break for launch

After getting into the reborn striker Gundam Logan notices that the cockpit is much like a mixture of the strike freedoms and OO quanta's in a very nice blue interior and having the GN drives in the back of it. "Hope we do good now right partner?" Logan replies to which an SD form of his Gundam appears and floats around the cockpit. "Yep now lets go go go!" the chibi Gundam replies with Logan laughing and replying. "Gotcha lets wait for the others before the launch so we can help them out k!" "Gotcha ill begin the scan now!" "Disengage GN system re pause. Start diagnostics of all systems. When systems are up transfer timing to Logan Kinsloh!" Logan replies while a black scanner goes over his body...and registers as a Gundam meister of ANGEL...with the suit giving feedback that the he is clear for launch...with him looking for a space suit.

"Well this is roomy!" Nikolai replies while settling in with his 'comrades' cockpit which is a mixture of the buster and Raphael's cockpit with an extremely dark purple/crimson in the background. "Exactly you even have a foot rest and cup holder!" the virtuous buster replies in a chibi form to which Nikolai then saddens. "W-What's wrong do you not like this cockpit...or me?" the Gundam starts to cry to which Nikolai pets its chibi head and replies. "Its just that the last time I was in a war machine I lost some pretty important things and I'll tell you later about it k!" "R-Right partner now initiating the systems and bio check..." the Gundam replies with a black scanner going around his body with Nikolai shaking at the feeling of being scanned. "...Ok its done now we need a launching speech to know that you are launching! and you need to get the suit on!" "Um what?" Nikolai asks puzzled.

"Now I can really dig this type of sitting place or whatever you guys call it!" Brianna replies as she gets in her seat with a weird ball shaped robot popping out of the two holes in front of her. "HI HI!" the ice blue robot replies to which another one pops up and says "How do you do madam?" the other haro is a black and white haro with a white mustache on it. "Oh you guys are so cute!" Brianna replies as she hugs them to her embarrassing outburst. "Oh no worries Bri you are fine doing that with your new allies!" her Gundam replies to her in a chibi form to which Brianna has to squeal at everything so cute around her. "Now I'm going to begin the scanner now if you can wait in the seat for a couple seconds..." the Gundam replies after having her sit in a cockpit like the zabanya's with two sniper scope near her sides and the handles are like regular controls with the chair able to fold down for a down pose for sniping. After the black scanner goes over her the Gundam replies "Now we just need your confirmation launch and you getting into your space suit then you can go!" the Gundam replies before being grabbed by Brianna and held against her and Brianna asking in a panicked voice. "I have to do what now?"

After reaching his cockpit Xian opens it to see that the cockpit of the Gundam is like the proto-xxx and has a second cockpit. (just imagine harutes cockpit with more focus of fighter pilot controls.) It has a very dark orange/red to for its surroundings. "Well I figure that you needed familiarity and changed up the cockpit some!" The Gundam replies very bravely for itself. "Thank you Aegis!" Xian replies with the Gundam hiding behind the seat in shyness. "I-I'll begin the scanning!" The Gundam replies as a black scanner goes around Xian with Xian remaining calm..."I-It's done now before we launch please put on a space suit for the purposes of G-force removal and for safety! Also i will need you to give me a launching speech so that command will know that we are launching!" The gundam replies before hiding again with Xian turning to face him and asking. "Why wont my flight suit work?" "Because while it is usefull for aerospace craft a mobile suit of this calibur will have a extremly more g-force than what your used to..." The gundam replies before he hides again after opening up a container holding a flight suit...

After changing into the flight suits embarresingly the pilots then waited about a good 5 minutes before calling eachother incase someone was still changing (good precaution!:). "So what does this thing mean by a 'launch call'?" Nikolai asks to which everyone turns to Logan (Xian has an idea but he wants confirmation from the 'expert'). Sighing Logan then turns toward to face his front and replies. "Its sort of like how they know that you have lauched you first say the thing your using's name first then yell your name, then you yell your unique launch thing like this example 'gundam exia, setsuna f. seiei, elimating the target!' like that somewhat." Logan replies to which everyone acknowledges somewhat with doubts. "How about this i go first then you guys go k?" Logan replies to which everyone agrees to because its better to understand in use.

play daybreaks bell by l'arc-en-ciel

"Reborn striker! Logan Kinsloh! Protecting my allies by my swords!" Logan replies with the gundams eyes glowing and then after throwing the controls forward, rockets off the pad.

"Ok now that i can do! Virtueos Breaker! Nikolai Volkov! Going to prevent tragedy!" Nikolai replies as he then turns the controls to the forward position and then rockets off the pad...

"Please hope this works! Gundam Dueling sniper! Brianna davison! launching for the covering fire of my allies!" Brianna replies as she is launched off the pad while trying not to sound so scared...

After taking a deep breath that everyone else has launched Xian replies in a calm voice. "Gundam Aegis defieance! Xian-fang-suun! heading out for the purpose of saving lives!" then pushes the control stick forward and is launched off the pad and transforming into a mobile armor mode much like the Aegis armor mode except that the second sheild is attached to the bottom and the GN beam rifle is attached to each of the sides of the gundam acting as stabilizers with the machine guns acting like fins.

"Well thats handled now lets get going before we miss our ride!" Nena replies to which the other in the hanger agree and follow to the sperical 2.

Outside the base.

"Wow this view is nice!" Brianna says as they here music on the radio of Daybreaks bell..."So where are we exactly supposed to go Tovarish?" Nikolai replies to which the striker stops in midair almost causing a collision. "Ah i almost forgot we need codename's!" Logan replies to which everyone freezes and replies "codename's?"

"Yes see all of celestial being, the organization that gave us these drives..*pats the GN drive*..Have codename's to conceal their identities of who they are and not get killed!" Logan replies to which everyone starts to agree and think on that.

"I guess ill be Phantasm, Sorrow Phantasm." replies Nikolai to the others shock at his choice. "Well i guess ill be mirage, Hidden mirage!" replies Brianna for her tactics that earned her nickname as the 'ice queen of the Sahara. "I'll be Sky, Defending Sky!" Xian replies with a nod by everyone who then turns to Logan...who replies "Hero, Falling Hero!" Logan replies to which everyone nods and then ask again "Where are we supposed to go!" yells them all to which the gundams reply..."To 2308 A.D." and that causes everyone but Logan to scream out "What!""

After calming them down Logan explains "See the Gundam Verse is in different time periods or 'universes' but in this case this one is the OO verse right so we will help the Gundam meister's there be better trusted by the people! But we must be carefully the Gundam's duty in this universe is to fight against war and the world has a difficult time adjusting to there awesome strength as a whole!" Logan replies to which everyone then nods and begins to head toward another portal...to OO and another adventure begins.

End chapter 1

Thanks for reading this chapter and i will begin to upload the next chapter as soon as possible for you guys k! Leave some feedback on what i did!


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam operation falling angel's

Hello my friends I hope that you will like this chapter that i have written!

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam or any reference to the sort..I can only own my OC's.

Play daybreaks bell by L'arc-en-ciel

After coming through the portal the Gundam's meister's decided to use a function of their suit that they would hope work.."Engaging GN mirage colloid." Logan replies calmly while turning invisible...with the others following suit...toward an asteroid.

After reaching the Abandoned asteroid the meisters disengaged their cloaks and exited into the abandoned base in the asteroid..."Wow this place is perfect for a forward base!" Nikolai replies to which everyone agrees to and starts to set up their base of operations here...Soon after emptying everything out that could be used to help them in their mission, the pilots and gundams gathered around a tv that Logan has Hooked up to while taking out the many books of Gundam OO that he had on him...

"Now as i will explain to the best i can, here are the gundams that will begin their first armed intervention here at the AEU testing area near their orbital elevator.." To which Logan points to the solar towers near the earth to which everyone nods agreeing so far..."The second part to this intervention is at the elevator itself and gundam's Exia and Dynames piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei and Lockon Stratos respectively will show to the world that the AEU is holding far more suits than a treaty that they made with the other nations of the world..." as he shows them combat footage..."The third and last part to this intervention is near the HRL tower which will be under a Terrorist attack toward its tenth anniversary of completion...to which Gundam's Kyrios and Virtue piloted by Alleluyah Haptism and Tieria Erde respectively will protect it by extreme measure without civilian casualties.."Logan shows toward the elevator again to see that while the top of the elevator is not prepared for the anniversary because it's a week away...its still bustling with activity.."The results of this first 'official' Mission is to show the world that the AEU is disobeying national treaties and that we punish those who break the law, this also shows that we will protect even the people we attack from those who due harm because of the nature of our resolve for peace by interventions..and revealing the gundam's to the world..." After finishing that speech everyone starts to clap at him for his bravery at explaining everything to which he blushes and replies.

"Well now the only thing I think we need to do is find either an innovade, the meisters, the Ptolemy's crew, fereshete, Wang Liu mei, or if we're desperate go to Veda." Logan replies to which Brianna asks. "Well why don't we go to this 'Veda' person and get recognized as a celestial being member or one of the others?" After sighing again Logan replies in a methodical tone "Because Veda isn't a person its a Quantum computer that handles Celestial being's missions and assignments along with info gathering around the world, an Innovade is basically a person who can use Quantum brainwaves and are pretty much immortal and are ageless. They are also living terminals for Veda's information gathering with their identity's replaced every 10 years...they also have weird hair and eye color such as purple hair and red eyes for example." To which everyone nods so far and ask him to continue.

"The Meisters, Ptolemy, and fereshete are probably somewhere cloaked to train so we wont have any chance in hell to find them unless we search all of space from here to jupiter, the girl Wang Liu Mei is a person who supports Celestial being's activities and help them with supply getting with her fortune's;" Logan starts before being interrupted by Xian "Well what about their supply bases wont they have personal there?" Logan reply's "Not exactly the few places i can think of that where they have actual people i don't even know if they are there or not and besides they probably took precautions against Snooper's from ruining their 200-year-old plan so I think that our best guess is either Veda or Wang Liu Mei, but let's try the latter first because if afraid that Veda might have 'guards' protecting it now and I don't want to cause an issue with it so lets go...to the woman herself!" Logan replies to which everyone agrees and gets the base set up to cloak from sensors.

After a couple of hours of work they managed to get the asteroid base to be able to use mirage colloid to avoid sensors and line of sight until they return...

Near the Atmosphere.

"So what's our option's here? We could begin a decent to earth using our GN particles or go through the Big-ass tower's here?" Brianna replies after reading her manuals...to which everyone debates while cloaked. "We'll both are out because unless we have dimensional ID cards nothing will work and if we begin a decent we have to remove our cloak...which would screw everything up for the Meisters...unless," Logan starts while looking at some floating debris. "We could use the debris to go down and then use them to cover ourselves from the scanners...they did say in the first...intervention that multiple debris had started falling to earth before this. So why don't we use it to go down in?"

This causes them to worry about if they can survive long enough to get down to earth. "No worries we just need to get beneath the stratosphere and there then they wont be able to see us!" Logan replies to which they agree and begin there decent...

After the decent toward the North America

Play Meltdown by Rin kagamine

"Jeez we need to find a better way to use Mirage colloid particles while using GN particles or else this will get us killed comrades!" replies Nikolai before he reaches the ground and activates mirage colloid with the other's agreeing 100%. "Well after we get the approval hopefully by Wang Liu Mei we can begin our journey toward becoming true gundam Meister's!" reply's Logan hopefully toward the other's who agree to follow him in their journey...however...

"I think Logan should be the leader of our group." replies Xian to which everyone asks why. "Because he has the most experience of the events here and i think that he would be our best tactical adviser for these 'interventions' and the meister's in general." he reply's to which everyone begrudgingly agree to have them as their tactics advisor however..."I can tell the details here and tell us what we are going to do however...you guys have more experience in combat than me as im a rookie and i believe that i would like to propose a combat tactical advisor for us.." Logan replies...to which everyone turns toward Nikolai...

"B-But i can't do that the last time that happened i..." Nikolai starts while remembering explosion's, death, and screams. "Okay well in that case until the day your ready to lead us into combat i guess Xian or Brianna will have to do so...so who is going to be our COMTACAD (combat tactical advisor)?" replies Logan to them...with Brianna nominating Xian for the job.."I'm the sniper of the group ill do better from a distance to give us intel with these enhanced sensors." Brianna explains to which Xian agrees and then they start their journey finally to Wang Liu Mei's house...

At Wang Liu Mei's estate...

"So it's just one week?" Wang Liu mei replies over telecom with Sumeragi Lee Noriega. "Yes Veda has obtained data that an attack is going to occur on the HRL solar tower, we have also been wanting to show the world the AEU's military strength so this will keep our forces an easier time to reach their objectives somewhat...plus we get to cover our number 1 provider at it so it's like 3 birds with 1 stone." Sumeragi replies. "I understand I'll make the preparations incase something happens...anything else?" Wang Liu mei asks with carefull consideration. "Nope just going to begin the 'forecast' and make a plan for the gundam's to follow. See you later Wang Liu Mei."

After that Sumeragi cuts the link and Wang Liu Mei sighs and puts her hands to her temple to relieve her stress that the place she is going to be in a week could be her grave.."_Well i guess that makes it more interesting to see the gundam's power firsthand.."_ Wang Liu mei starts in her head before her brother and body-guard Hong Long tells her that 'guests' are here to see her. "Gotcha Nee-san I'll see what these people want." and then she heads toward the door to see four individuals in MS suits of celestial being make at her front door..."Um im sorry to ask this but who are you guy's?" Wang Liu mei asks before seeing them look at each other and one of the individuals removes their helmet...

"Sorry bout that my name's Logan Kinsloh pleased to meet you miss Wang Liu mei?" Logan replies before he bows...to which Wang Liu mei blushes at the young man in front of her..."_I'm not a young girl...so why is he getting me so flustered...damn Horomones!"_ She screams in her head before she replies. "I'm surprised to see such a gentleman here mister Kinsloh and I would like to know where you got such 'unusual' suits?" She said innocently seeing if they know what they were wearing.."Oh if you mean these Suits...We got them when we got our...well I can't say that at the moment but i can say is that we want to join Celestial being miss Wang Liu Mei-hime." and then Logan bows again for an answer...to which she asks "Come in and we'll 'talk' about your recruitment..."

play Right on right time by Shu Watanabe

Coming into the Mansion seems very nice with the maids and the others here...however "I would like it if I could see the faces of the people im dealing with, your reason for wanting to join Celestial Being, and how you knew I was apart of Celestial being!" Wang Liu mei replies to the point of screaming...and the other's remove their helmets to honor her request. "Hello im Brianna Davidson, hopefully we will be good allies in the future." Brianna replies while shaking Wang Liu mei's hand. "My Name's Nikolai Volkov, hopefully here to help protect the young kids.." Nikolai reply's while shaking her hand worriedly to which Wang Liu mei thinks "_He's very nervous...looking at him I guess he was in an accident and has difficulty with others...pitiful."_ then she sees and hears the next one and absolutely freezes in place.

"My name's Xian-Fang-Suun im pleased to meet you Wang Liu Mei-sama?" Xian replies as he sees that she and every other maid and person except for the group of dimension travelers freeze in place. "Please don't joke like that after his death that name is not given to anyone anymore for his sacrifice in southern Vietnam in 2012." Reply's Wang Liu mei slightly laughing at the situation.."Well if I knew blowing up the Proto-XXX to stop 20 terrorist rigged Drones from leveling all of south Vietnam made me a hero i would have stayed home!" Xian replies to which a maid punches him in the face! "God damnit what was that for!" Xian replies while clutching his broken nose. "No joking about that! After he died he became a nations hero and for that you dishonor his name...nevermind how you know of celestial being I want you out NOW!" Wang Liu Mei says to which the others angrily nod and get their comrade out but not before..."Just one last thing..."Logan replies to which Wang Liu Mei angrily turns around..."What is it!?" she yells angrily.

"I am going to see Veda next so mind telling him we are on our way to him for recruitment into celestial being?" Logan replies to which Wang Liu Mei stares incredulously at him...and starts to laugh. "Y-You think you found Veda! BA-HA-HA-HA! That even no-one knows so I don't see how you could have-!" She starts before Logan's replies shut her up. "Yeah yeah beyond level 7 code which the gundam Meister's identities for are, could you just tell him to find us at the asteroids debris in the general direction of the first intervention area? He could send a-?" Logan starts before Wang Liu mei screams for guards and they are surrounded. "How in the hell do you know about the Meister, the Gundams, and the intervention site!?" She yells mad.

"You'd be surprised what i could find when you inherit Aeolia Schenburgs ideals and hopes...plus having a GN drive helps." Logan says to which Wang Liu mei widens her eyes frightingly.."Y-You cant be telling the truth there is only-!" She starts before hearing a loud crashing noise coming from outside. "Crap I thought I told them not to go around here yet!" Logan replies while walking outside.."W-Wait how did you get a...!" Wang Liu mei starts before she sees four gundams outside with their guns pointed at her house...and her.

"I think it would be wise to back off miss Wang Liu mei?" Replies a mechanical voice. "W-Who's there!?" Wang Liu mei replies as she sees the Gundam's move on their own?! Without a pilot?! "I'm right here ma'am and you decided to hit our meisters that we picked now its on!" The dueling sniper replies before unfolding her two sniper rifle's. "O-Ok what are your demands!" Wang Liu mei replies. "Simple give us our meisters and tell good old tovarish Veda that we are meeting him at his place, then we wont have to blow you to kingdom come." Replies the virtueos Breaker who puts his blasters in full burst mode to Wang Liu Mei's horror. "O-Okay just let me get Miss Sumeragi she has someone onboard her ship-"she starts before being interrupted by Xian "You mean Tieria?" To which she then whips her head toward him. "How the hell do you guys know these things!?" she screams.

"Look we could just hurry this up...Haro butler!" Brianna yells to which everyone sweatdrops at what she said. "D-Did she just say 'Butler'?" Logan replies in shock to which everyone agrees. "Well I didn't think up a good name and he is a butler just wait!" Brianna replies in defiance while the Haro 'Butler' comes out and replies to everyone's shock. "How do you do mistress Brianna would you like some wine or a massage today?" The haro Butler replies to which Nikolai replies "Now im a believer." to which everyone begrudgingly agrees.

play im a believer

"Not today Butler but could you set up a link to the Ptolemy using the data Miss Wang Liu Mei here will offer so that she can be saved from a painful death?" Brianna replies to which Wang Liu mei quickly tells the coördinates of the Ptolemy not questioning anymore for fear of her health and lungs.

At the Ptolemy

"God dammit now what does she want?!" Sumeragi replies after getting stumped on the battle plans for some time now as it is her first intervention. "What do you need Wang...Why in the hell are their Gundam's pointing there weapons at you and pilots suits that belong to us on unknowns!" Sumeragi yells as she sees what is currently happening. "Well i could try to explain but I don't have all the info yet. So in light of making sure im not blown to kingdom come here, I would like these 'people' to explain something to Tieria so, could you please get him!" Wang Liu mei yells to which Sumeragi immediately Goes out of the room, Go to the Veda terminal room, And yank Tieria out of it. "You know you could have...WHY ARE THEIR OTHER GUNDAMS HOLDING OUR SPONSER AT GUNPOINT?!" Tieria replies shocked and worried about the 'plan'.

"Hi Tieria Erde i would like it if you could get Veda in this conversation so we can talk about joining Celestial being here as Gundam Meisters for our group called ANGEL." Replies Logan to which Tieria then widens his eyes and asks in a very angry voice for him. "How in the world did you know that i can-?!" "Look we can do details later i know every little thing celestial being can do at this point and we want to help you guys out with the 'Forbidden' black GN drives of Aeolia Schenburg." To which everyone looks at him weirdly for knowing this knowledge.

"W-What are you talking about the GN drives were made only in the last 60 years we would have known such a thing existed!" Yells Sumeragi to which Logan then puts his finger back and forth like they told the wrong answer..which they did. "Not really see back during the building of the GN drives, they found that the more darker the color the more power, but less energy production so they found the 'forbidden' plans of Aeolia to make the Black GN drives which each have more power than the other drives but with the perpetualness of the other's." To which everyone their immediately were scared of the power of these drives.

"B-But then why weren't they used?!" Wang Liu Mei replies while worried at what she will next hear...to which she immediately regretted asking the question. "Because the drives power output was so much all the people in the area with it had a 'GN overdose' and died from the massive GN particle numbers." Logan replies to which everyone is horrified. "T-Then why are we safe?!" Brianna replies horrified. "Because the drives have a weird quirk as they can only be safely used by someone having the same type of brainwave distribution as the particle generation procedure used during each GN drives original power...to which we matched successfully as you can tell with the drives giving the gundam's consciousness."

Logan says while pointing to the gundams in question. "How in the world do you know that about us aibou?" the Reborn Striker replies while tilting his head. "Aeolia left the details in the cockpit of the drive so i could read it on our trip here!" Logan says to which everyone freezes. "A-Aeolia himself gave them to you! but that's-!" Sumeragi starts before Logan holds up his hand in a pose like kamen rider W "Its a gundam pilot's job to make the impossible possible now right?" (it's a modification of another quote a kamen rider used who i can't remember at the moment.)

This causes the thoughts to stop there and Tieria then say's "Veda has agreed to allow you to help the meister-" Logan then snaps his finger's to draw his attention to him again. "Sorry but we are ANGEL and we do as we want to protect the people, for celestial beings public face and if you need us we will be at the asteroid in these coördinates because this is our main base of operations...for the most part and if Veda can send a 'terminal' over for us to interact with it; it would save us a lot of time and rescue more lives." Logan then turns around and heads into the gundam. "M-Matte (Japanese for wait a moment)! We need a codename for you guys!" Sumeragi cries out grabbing a paper with spare names on it. "Oh don't worry Kujo we already have code names!" To which Sumeragi freezes and is about to ask what he said when.."My real name is Logan Kinsloh and my codename is Falling Hero!" Logan replies before his cockpit closes and he starts to fly up toward the sky and turn's invisible.

"I guess our 'leader' here decided everything for once and is actually brave right now so I will continue my comrades way!" Nikolai replies as he sets Xian in his gundam's hands and runs toward his gundam. "My name is Nikolai Volkov, codename is Sorrow Phantasm!" Nikolai replies while flying off in the same way as Logan.

"Well he is finally becoming a man for once so my name is Brianna Davidson and my codename is Hidden Mirage!" Brianna replies while flying off with the others. "I really hope I don't get hit again after doing this; My name is Xian-Fang-Suun, codename is Defending sky!" before launching off and turning into mobile armor mode.

The people are shocked at the occurences and the new meister team here. "God I need a drink sorry about that Tieria." Sumeragi says while popping open her fridge and pulling a beer out of it. "Dont worry about it i just want you to know that next time please knock." Tieria replies before he leaves the room to go take a rest. "I really need to prepare for the meetings today so I'll hopefully see you later ms. Sumeragi-san" Wang Liu mei replies before terminating the message and the haro fly's off and turns invisible too...

After flying off in the direction of the southern america.

"God-damnit i really put it all on the line there to get us into celestial being now we got to see if these suits can get back to...what's going on up there?!" Logan shouts to which everyone turns their heads toward the action coming toward the area that they were passing..."Damn these guys are crazy!...in trouble if that attack hits the solar...plant...et the civilians out of here...ow!" Yells a voice on the comms. "Damnit what should we do we can't let the people get killed now can we?!" Brianna replies while scared. "We don't even have combat experience here!? How can we hope to even fight these guys if we don't know how to fight in these things!" Yells Logan who then notices that Nikolai is very silent. "Nikolai? What's wrong pal?!" Xian shouts to get his attention. "I'm going to go into the battlefield and protect the civilians, secrecy be damned!" Nikolai replies while flying toward the battlefield. "Nikolai! God Damnit, cover him!? We have to make sure no-one can identify us here so keep cloaked at all time's and eliminate all enemy's in case of being seen!" Xian shouts to which the others agree.

Play Daybreaks bell again.

"Beginning first mission!" yells Logan who approaches a hellion and cuts it in half with his GN sword. "W-What just happened here!" yells one of his buddies after seeing their comrade getting cut in half. "I dont-!" another starts before being blown to pieces by a GN sniper shot from Brianna. "I'm not going to allow any of you to hurt these people! I'm now Targeting all my enemies and firing!" She screams over the radio before she uses her two Gae bolg's along with her Sniper rifles to eliminate the Hellions rather fast. "Whoever it is they are ripping us apart! Find them now!" Yells a commander before he is destroyed by missiles.

"Co-Commander!" yells a cadet before also getting destroyed by the Aegis's missiles. "It seems that while almost 300 years have passed there are still pathetic terrorists in this world! I may not be a great pilot...but at least i can remove you bastards!" Xian replies before he starts to change back into mobile suit mode and begin laying suppressive fire against the Hellions troops. "I'll finish the job!" one of the hellions pilots replies as he starts to fire over 18 missiles at the facility "Damnit no!" yells the three who attempt to shoot down the missiles with the guy laughing...before he and the missiles are eliminated in one blast from the burst mode GN bazooka 2 at him.

"I'm weak, pathetic, and should probably be dead here! However!" Nikolai replies as he uncloaks because of the massive amount of particles he used for the rapid shot.."I can at least prevent what happened with my family here and now!" as he says this a hellion comes up and attempts to shoot him.

"Give it your best shot fool!" Nikolai replies as he blows him up point-blank with the high energy cannon. "Bring it on!" Nikolai replies as he starts to unload every bullet, missile, and energy he can at the encroaching horde of hellions utterly wiping them out. "S-Sugei!(amazing in jap)" Logan replies as he sees Nikolai eliminating the last of the hellions by himself. "Nikolai are you alright!?" Brianna replies worriedly because of his rapid breathing.

"Y-Yeah thanks comrades now we should get out of here before the military comes in." Nikolai replies still gasping for breath. "O-Ok let's go guys cloak is now engaged!" Xian replies to which everyone cloaks before the civilians come out and see that they are safe.

Back at the asteroid base now named 'Star of Hope'

"I have no clue why we risked alot on this part but..." Logan replies while looking at everyone. "We have also gained things as well such as Official recognition by Celestial Being and saving Civilians, plus proving that we can fight!" Logan says while holding a drink in the air. "A toast to our success!" he replies to which everyone agrees.

later by 6 days and play the song trust you AKA gundam OO ending 4 full.

"Um hello is anyone here?!" shouts a woman who looks to be in her late 20's with blonde hair...who is Linda Vashti! "Sorry about the way the base is ma'am." Xian replies while leading her toward the hangar where they keep there gundam's...to which Linda instantly smiles and waves to the gundam's getting waved back by them. "I'm rather glad that these gundam's here can feel! How they do that just makes thing's more interesting!" she screams in joy as everyone grins at her happiness. "So as the leader i guess of this group im here to welcome you to our 'base' the 'Star of Hope'!" Logan replies while bowing to Linda..to which Linda acknowledges by bowing and smiles at his chivalry.

"So I hear you caused a ruckus down on earth...were any of you injured in the fight?" Linda replies worriedly. "Not to our knowledge however I think our partners here could use a checkup incase there's something we missed." Brianna replies to which the gundams turn there heads toward her and they agree because, feel that they should have checkup on their weapons and parts for when something stupid happens.

"No problem! Come on in guys!" Linda replies to which some Haro's come in as well as some engineer's "I hope that you guys wont mind if we start to upgrade this place-?" Linda starts before Nikolai interrupts her and replies "We already converted this place to use GN and mirage colloid particles so I don't think we need too much here besides a repair bay and rations." To which Linda asks "What are Mirage colloid particles?"

"I'll handle this guys." Logan then intersects into the talk and replies "Mirage colloid particles or mirage colloid are Particulate gas made up of Microscopic prisms, these prisms can be used to bend different forms of energy and be used for functions such as a moving stealth system, laser Reflection for the armor and for laser weapons to bend, water repulsion for moving faster in water, control programs against enemy suits, creating mirages of the mobile suit that is using it to confuse enemy scanners, and finally an increase in speed."

After finishing that explanation Linda and the other engineer's stopped what they were doing, turn their heads toward Logan, and reply "Oh my god!" Linda then asks "Are they the same as GN particles?!" After shaking his head side to side Logan says "Somewhat they have benefits and drawbacks, the drawbacks are a major confliction with GN particles which we are still working on, massive energy usage, and finally deactivates the Phase Shift Armor that our suits use." "What's 'Phase Shift armor'?" Linda asks immediately with Puppy eyes.

"O-Ok Phase shift armor is an armor system that is underneath our current armor now which allows the gundam to deflect pretty much any physical attacks from a sword to a rail gun with success and increase heat resistance to allow re-entry into the atmosphere!" Logan replies while starting to get scared for himself with Linda advancing on him. "Now that's interesting, anything else?!" Linda replies while still advancing toward him. "N-not really, that should be about it for the gundam's, now can you please back off! Your starting to scare me here!" Logan replies before he starts to run away from Linda with her chasing after him..."Tell me more!" Linda yells after Logan to which the other engineers Follow after Linda to get answers to their own question too.

1 hour later of 'talking'

"Thanks for the invitation would you mind if we could stay here to do research for our gundam's?" Linda replies while in the background a very tired out Logan appears slumped over. "S-Sure just make sure you don't destroy our home please!" Xian replies in quick haste. "No problem let's get some beds here people!" Linda yells and soon the place is turned into a celestial being facility for all of them to enjoy.

"We should probably get some sleep for the big day soon and get some more training in for the battle's ahead of us." replies Nikolai with the other's agreeing to it full heartedly.

After they fall asleep they awaken to a new day with the GN particles waking them up by lifting themselves out of their beds. "Well that's a new wakeup call?!" Brianna replies before getting up and getting dressed in her room. "Well now that we have some time we might as well get some training in the day!" She replies Happily while heading toward the simulator room.

Soon after the simulations were completed the Meister's headed to grab some lunch when..."Guys looks like Veda's calling on you, how sweet!" Linda replies before showing them the message that veda sent which goes.."As members of ANGEL I will expect you to do the very peak of your abilities as Meister's of Celestial being. This message will follow through with your gundam's and you are to begin the armed interventions that we require in up most secrecy as im told your Gundam's can cloak themselves even while moving so I will ask you to begin a mission in the Union's airspace for the pursuit of the remaining terrorist units that you fought in the area for public appreciation. More orders on deployment will occur after launch so be prepared for further actions as recon/intercept units." After reading the mission parameters the group decides to launch immediately and starts to jump into their cockpits and...

"Gundam Reborn Striker! Logan Kinsloh! Going to protect my allies by my swords!" Logan replies while being launched off the pad after the machine scans him again.

"Gundam Dueling Sniper! Brianna Davidson! Launching to begin the covering fire!" Brianna replies after covering up her face with the helmet and launching off the pad.

"Gundam Virtueos Breaker! Nikolai Volkov! Going out to prevent tragedy!" Nikolai replies while getting the targeting sensor up and ready to be used, also getting launched off of the pad.

"Gundam Defiant Aegis! Xian-fang-Suun! Launching to protect and save the lives of the people!" Xian then puts the power to the max and begins to launch of off the pad with haste.

After reaching outside the 'Star of hope' the gundams then receive another report from Veda involving them to separate into themselves and begin a search and destroy campaign against the terrorist groups before their attacks can further damage growth into outer space and development of the colony's

"So I guess we will be splitting up here to cover more ground?" Brianna replies after reading the report. "Looks that way, here's what we are going to do we will head near the elevator to begin decent into the earth with them focusing on the other gundam's we can start to go down into the earth without much difficulty being seen however once we reach the sky-line we must activate mirage colloid with haste because of the recent cleaning crews toward the lower area of the tower after the earlier battle...the main focus will be on the Ptolemies virtue and Kyrios as they descend so we can use that and get in and out before they can notice us!" Logan replies to which everyone nods and then Xian replies "After we get in there we must check the area's fast while cloaked; so in the case of being spotted eliminate the military who notice us so that they can't report us to the world, and if in combat remove the presence extremely fast!" to which everyone agrees and then start the decent into the Americas.

Coming out of the elevator's shadow to get toward their area's of interest , Logan and Brianna will take the North and south america respectively and Xian and Nikolai will head toward Japan and Australia respectively before splitting up to review their locations.

"Good luck and hunting guys!" Xian replies before transforming and beginning to head toward Japan for inspection...and the others head toward their areas.

After reaching there locations

"Now it seems like i have to...What is going on down here!?" Nikolai replies as he heads down to the area where the north-eastern edge of Australia is being attacked and in flames with people running..."DAMN YOU!" Nikolai Screams and begins his battle against the hellions destroying the area with haste...

"God-damnit me and my big mouth!" Brianna exclaims as she is currently fighting off against Mobile armors in the south-western area of mexico as she started her mission.

"There is no targets here...waiting for a new direction Veda?" Xian replies as Veda tells him that he should head toward the north-eastern area and recon the area incase some terrorists began using the supplies in that district for the attack against them. "Roger heading there...Hold on Veda we might have a problem here!" Xian replies while he recognizes a familiar sight...one he wishes he didn't see happen again..."There are missiles heading toward the central power plant! By my calculations that power plant distributes at least 1/3 of the solar power to japan and as a result altering the plan to begin an interception operation for allowing celestial being agents to not be impeded by the power outage!" Xian replies with an immediate Acceptance from Veda as he uncloaks and begins to rapidly destroy the encroaching missiles...and succeding by using his Multi-lock on from the freedom..."Interception operation complete! Beginning secondary and tertiary mission of identifying the firing location of missles and destroy the location as well as inspect the wreckage for info on supplier of the terrorist weapons to become a primary target for intervention!" Xian replies with a slight pause from Veda before it Accepts the request and allows him to begin his spare objectives.

"Well i have some time so I might as well head to see how my home is still doing?" Logan says to himself as he fly's toward Champaign, Illinois on a whim when he sees...Combat exercises? "Well I didn't see this coming looks like MSWAD combat training as a result of the gundam's appearance and beginning to train for eventual combat...Might as well see what tactics they are using so I can tell ms. sumeragi?" Logan replies as he heads toward the training cloaked when an accident happens..."Flight 348 has sustained major damage from unknown hostiles! Beginning Crash landing procedure while waiting for backup! I repeat Flight 348 has..." A radio is heard across and Logan seeing MSWAD attempting to fly toward the airplane to back it up. "*sighs* looks like I'll have to investigate this incase it's those same terrorists from before." Logan starts as he sees where the plane would be going to crash and Widens his eyes..."No, No way am I letting them crash into my Family's Freaking Resting place! Veda changing plan for the purpose of protecting the civilians in the grave site as well as the probable high priority personal aboard Flight 348 please give TACAD for the mission over?!" Logan replies hurriedly to which Veda doesn't respond..."God damnit I'll get in trouble for this later! Beginning emergency mission!" Logan yells as he disengages the Mirage colloid with his Gundams eyes Glowing Red for some reason...

"Damnit! We need some help here!" Screams an MSWAD member as they see that between the crashing plane holding valuable personal because Ralph Eifman is on it and the attacking mobile suits stopping them from reaching the plane by using it as a hostage! "Dangit we don't have much time...What is that?!" another member replies as they see the Reborn striker gundam come into view with everyone widening their eyes. "I-Is that a Gundam!?" yells a terrorist in horror...they then hear over the radio in a scrambled voice "Gundam Reborn Striker! Falling Hero! Covering my allies with my Blades!" and the Gundam's particles glow a darker black and gold color while the gundam's eyes glow red to which everyone thinks looks demonic...

"St-Stay away you Demon!" yells a terrorist as he shoots another engine down and attempts to hit the gundam...but the rounds are deflected back to him.."You guys need to learn that you are the real demons!" the pilot replies as he shoots the terrorist who spoke to him with extreme prejudice and heads toward the plane...with the MSWAD confused at what he is doing. "MSWAD member's! Im going to use my Gundam to put Flight 348 toward the nearest runway! I will need the closest tactical area that you can offer to land this plane near, and I will need you guys to cover me as im lifting the Airplane, because I can't Multitask well at the moment!" Logan replies to which the MSWAD members immediately see what the Gundam pilot is attempting to do and reply "R-Roger cover the Gundam from the Terrorist units! Without the plane as a Hostage we can Fight to our best now!" The commander immediately covers the Gundam back incase something happens..like a stray shot... "Roger!" the other members state as they begin to eliminate the remaining terrorist units...

After finishing that up and allowing the plane to land safely, the remaining Flag's on the base was looking at the gundam in awe while it was standing their in front of them..."Hello Gundam pilot!" replies an old mans voice to which the gundams head turns to see Ralph Eifman on the runway looking at the gundam in fascination. "I'm glad that you saved me but you could you honor a favor of an old man and allow us to see our Falling Hero!" Eifman replies to which the gundam freezes and starts to hiss as the colors on the gundam turn grey to which everyone widens there eyes like something is wrong and the pilot's canopy opens to Logan who is wearing his helmet polarized coming down to the ground by a winch..."Sorry bout the rough ride on the way down im still working on my partner here's thrust." replies Logan in his cloaked voice...to which everyone is shocked that the pilot honored their request as being a part of such a secret organization. Seeing the faces at him Logan smile beneath his helmet and replies "If your thinking that by being apart of Celestial being we lose our humanity...your wrong." Logan replies before he opens his gundams foot to reveal...a desk and chairs?!

"Now would you like some tea or coffee mister Eif?" as Logan sets the table up and puts the chairs up some other soldier's with assault rifle's point there weapons at him and reply "Surrender yourself now!" Sighing Logan just turns his head toward the soldiers and reply's "You really think I didn't prepare for something like this? Striker if you would please?" Logan replies to which his gundam pulls out its GN pistols and points them at the soldiers in a gun-kata stance to which everyone is horrified that the gundam can move on its own without a pilot.

"Now my Partner here can act without me leading it because im so special and the fact that he can make his own decisions is a plus, so I would recommend you to put your weapons away before you are atomized?" Logan replies while also removing Beer and...a grill?! " Now anything else before I start my barbecue?" Logan replies to which all the soldier's freeze as they hear those words. "I take it its been awhile that you've had a cookout? Then consider it a present...from ANGEL!" Logan replies as he hooks up the Grill to the gundams foot and begins to start it up.."Um i know that this might sound a bit selfish but do any of you have any meat to cook or supplies? I kinda forgot mine?" Logan replies to which everyone facefaults at this person.

"Y-yeah ill get the supplies anything in particular?" the MSWAD commander replies to which Logan tells him what he needs and anything that can 'deepen the flavor' to which the commander orders the troops from earlier to get the supplies...with which the soldier's immediately run to the mess hall for the supplies to Logan's amusement.

"Now that this is handled I believe you want to talk about why I was in the area?" Logan says while pointing to Ralph's direction and he nods his head..."Simple I was sent here to finish off the terrorist units that we handled about a week ago at the solar gen plant-"Logan starts before most of everyone their widens there eyes in shock. "Y-You mean it was you who saved our family's!? Thank you soldier!" the commander replies while saluting Logan to which everyone is shocked by Logan returning it.."I know how it is trust me...besides when I was coming here I kinda thought that, since I was passing by some old friends place, that i should see how the neighborhood has gone..." Logan replies before the soldier's comeback with the supplies to which he smiles..

After cooking the supplies and serving it to the troops, Logan then sits down at the table to talk to Ralph Eifman. "So I guess you want to know about my partner here?" Logan replies to which his gundam puts it guns away and waves to everyone's bewilderment and says "Sorry bout that earlier show of force!" The Striker then bows to which everyone is Shocked that it talks but Ralph quickly asks after bowing as well "So this 'Gundam' is self-aware?" Logan then thinks of how to put this "Somewhat, we don't even know why they talk but they sure are good comrades who watch yourselves now right?" Logan replies to which everyone agrees...

"Lo-I mean Falling hero do you mind if i-?" The Striker asks with Logan replying "Sure go surf I know that you want some free time after today so no prob!" to which everyone thinks "Surf?" that's when the gundam jumps up and after reaching around its back it pulls out two half's of a board and throws them forward combining them...to which everyone is shocked. "Wheeee!" Striker replies as it jumps on the board and starts to surf in the air?! "H-How?!" Ralph is trying to say. "It was an idea that i had for quick transfer of moving about, however it had major problems such as heat resistance and the power required for it. So it was Scrapped but it still looks fun right?" Logan replies as he gives Ralph a cup of tea..to which Ralph thanks him.

"Now back to business as my friend is having fun, you wanted to know what ANGEL is?" Logan replies to which Ralph quickly nods his head to get some information. "Well its just something that was recently put together a week ago and im the leader of it...so I will try to explain it to the best of my ability's; ANGEL stands for A New Gundam Encompasing Liason and its purpose is for Celestial being to establish a public face for my reasons of avoiding strife by military companies. This also holds the benefit of working closely with your governments so that we can help each other deal with terrorist cells around the world, and somewhat help the economy...did you get that mister Eifman?" Logan replies to which Ralph acknowledges after drinking the good tea that he was given. "So since you're the leader of your group you won't tell us the secrets involved in your power source?" Ralph relies trying to see Logan's reaction.

"Maybe someday after we are done and...Oh man looks like I have to report in to my boss so I'll see you later as I'm going to find a home in the area for now and it will help with terrorist protection so see you soon!" Logan replies as he gets a reply on his comm saying for the pilots to return to base and gets up and getting Striker's attention jumps up and grabs his cable to get in with Ralph quickly replying "Wait! You forgot your supplies!" "Like I said earlier! Consider them a present From ANGEL!" Logan replies as his gundams armor turns back into color and he gets in and fly's away to everyone's amazement.

After returning to base again.

"Why did you show yourself Logan!" yells Brianna after learning what he did and then.."I'll explain! We are ANGEL, we are here as Gundam meisters that help the people and not involve ourselves in war's unless we have no choice!" Logan shouts to everyone's amazement to which Linda arrives worried as she shows another message from Veda "Meister Falling Hero you have decided your teams actions without consent from me and after learning your actions should decide to terminate your team..."

This causes everyone to gasp. "However your idea to be a public face for us is not without merit because of the fact that terminating the terrorist attacks and cells has provided us an increase of support from the public and some military factions and as a result will allow you to continue as you do however if you go out of line and compromise our organization I will order your extermination is that clear?" to this Logan goes forward and replies "It's a gundam pilots job to make the impossible, possible! As a result of that we will continue to protect the people on our convictions not for a reward and you'd better remember that Veda!"

Logan then heads toward the Striker and is going to launch again... "...Roger Falling Hero begin project ANGEL to your convictions!" Veda replies while Logan Launches off the pad again. "Might as well keep the party going!" Brianna yells as she and the others head back to there gundams to launch...

On earth. (In japan to be exact)

"Man i wonder what Sis is doing?" replies Saji crossroad to no-one in particular as he is about to head into his apartment he hears a loud bang from outside says "Hm sis is home rather early? Did she lose her key again?" Saji than sighs and goes to the door to see...

"Jeez this day is just crazy!" yells a tired and stressed out Kinue Crossroad. "I can't wait to get home and get some sleep!" she exclaims as she drags her feet toward her door and seeing that the door is already open? "_Saji isn't so stupid to leave the door open for passerby...I hope I'm overreacting here!" _ Kinue thinks quickly in her head before slowly going inside the door silently and grabbing a nearby umbrella for protection...and after she walks around the corner..and sees Saji serving food to people in Suits? "Here's your food guys why don't you show me your face?" Saji replies as he puts the food down on the table as he waits for an answer while slightly panicking..."_Oh no I've got to help Saji! If I can call the police?" _Kinue thinks as she starts to back up where she came when...

**CRASH!**

"Looks like we have the main star of the show here?" Logan replies as he notices the girl who fell. "Tovarish Fallen Hero?" Nikolai replies as he goes to pick the girl up to her fright...and embaressment as she knocked a tub of water on herself and had gotten herself drenched.

"P-Pervert!" Kinue screams as she then attempts to slap the man holding her...which fails horribly as she slips and falls again. "*sigh* I guess this is the 'danger' Veda said that we should take care of right Hollow Phantom?" as he says this he goes up and grabs Kinue and puts her on the coach. "Well I don't think that such a clutz can be a danger to celestial being's integrity. Right Tovarish?" Nikolai replies as he puts his sidearm down on the table to Saji's and Kinue's shock and fear.

"So how about this Ms. Crossroads? We can stay here in this apartment with you to watch you and make sure that you won't get 'erased' by our other comrades? In the meantime we can exchange information involving what we know in the meantime? That sounds fair right? You get to keep your life and get information on Celestial being including at least two of its gundam pilots?" Logan replies to which he then sits down and waits for her answer. "O-Of course ill take the option of staying alive!" she replies quickly for her and Saji's safety. "Good! Now we need some rules here that involve not publicizing our identities to the world k? Until the day in which we are done in fighting?" Logan replies again to which she immediately agrees to.

"Alright so lets begin introductions then!" Logan then takes off his helmet So that they can see his face and then Nikolai does the same...with the other meisters popping in as well.

end chapter 2

Wow that was long I hope that you guys can wait for chap 3 it should hopefully be up soon k?

Ja né!


End file.
